Bread Crumbs
by Latini
Summary: Katniss is happily married to her husband Peeta. But while on a walk through the woods, she decides, its time to start a family. How will things go for her? Especially why she doubts herself to being a good mother.


I walked down the narrow dirt road, in complete silence, and peace. The thin winding path, was littered with twigs, stones, and fallen leaves. It cut through a thick dense forest, far beyond the village. Dark and uncertain, gloomy and unsafe. But this is where I feel most at home.

My name is Katniss, I am the 74th Hunger games winner. But of course that was years ago. I grew up, in success, with fame. I am married to my husband Peeta. The man that whom helped me survive that game of slaughter all those years back.

Back then, while we were in our game of fate. I feigned love for him, a strategy that kept us fed, and very well alive. After, once we were back home, the truth behind our love was revealed. He resented me..no..he hated me.

The first year, we were simply co-winners? Successors? I don't know, but it was that year that made me realize how wrong I was.

With the help of my sister, Prim, she helped me straighten out my feelings, discover what real love was. After a dozen apologies, a hundred explanations, and one soul bearing. Peeta forgave me.

We "dated", hung out, held hands. And after two years, we were married.

I had never been so happy. I never imagined such happiness to exist. I felt just like I felt before my father passed away. Whole again, a real genuine smile. Things went well. We live in a beautiful house, in a small clearing in the woods.

Peeta opened his own little restaurant, with baked goods too sell. My mother and sister tend to the cooking, making meals for workers all while selling the baked goods. Peeta spends his time near the over, covered in white flour half the time.

We had money, lots of it. Enough to live an extravagant life with out even lifting a finger, but I didn't grow up that way.

Peeta tried to argue against me with my hunting, but it was a good pass time for me. He said it was too dangerous and that there was no reason to, but being me, a stubborn 25 year old, went against his wishes of course.

So here I am, walking down the path, a sheath of silver tipped arrows on my back. A dark cherry wood bow in hand, following the trail of foot prints laid before me.

It reminded me of a story book my mother would read to Prim when she was younger. At night before bed Prim would insist on reading it. It was called Hansel, and Gretel. It was a little fairy tale about a bubbly boy and a bubbly girl that went down a path leaving a trail of bread crumbs and finding a house made of sweets.

I was always against it. It was encouraging fake hope, of houses made of candy and happy endings. I didn't like it because it filled her head with false hope for a better tomorrow, plus it encouraged the habit of wasting precious food to mark a trail.. Well that was long ago, and I learned to appreciate her creative mind.

But that's how I felt now, going down the path, leaving behind my foot prints, in hopes of finding a house a sweets. Well a rabbit for dinner would be just as great.

Peeta the other day asked if I would want to start a family. That question brought me back. Sure I had thought about it. Getting married made me think about a lot of things, remember things. Things like if I would be a good mother. I can't cook, I'm not good at showing emotion. Peeta disagreed, he said that there was no need for me to cook, he would do that. But what about the emotion part? A child needs TLC.. and in this world there's not a whole lot of _tender, love and care... _

My mother and Prim said other wise. They said that the love between my husband and me, would be plenty and then some. I don't know.

I could never live with myself if a child of mine had to go through the hunger games like I did.

Then again, I never imagined myself this happy, so maybe having a child wouldn't be that bad. I've been going down a bright path so far, better stick to it.

Gale was doing well. He now owns a grocery store, with his fiance Jill. Jill is a lovely girl, just a little younger then myself. She's very optimistic, and sees the good everybody. She's well liked, no one has anything bad to say about her.

Just recently she discovered that she's expecting. Gale couldn't be happier. It brought me joy seeing my best friend happy like that. One night, while having them over for dinner, they asked Peeta and I to be the godparents. Peeta smiled at the news, as well as I.

The little bundle of joy would be joining us in just a few months time.

Prim is doing well, she's studied into healing, with natural herbs and remedies. She spent her hours tending to young children, absolutely loving it.

My mother seemed to make a big turn around as well, escaping her could of depression. It reminded me of the book again, like she was able to follow the bread crumbs back, after escaping the witch.

I decided to head back home. Its been two hours, and Peeta would be worried. I was a little angry at myself. It was rare for me to head home empty handed. It took a good half an hour to make it back to my home, nestled in the woods.

We had a cute white picket fence border the perimeter, the entrance being a white arched entrance way with thick green vines, winding up it. I had a little garden in the front, where I grew vegetables and a flourish of wild flowers all different colors.

Entering my cozy home, I was welcomed by the smell of herbs and baked bread. The fireplace was lit with a small fire, engulfing the wood. I heard some chopping sounds coming from the kitchen area, probably Peeta busy cooking our dinner.

I took off my shoes, and hanged up coat. Then mounted my bow on the peg above the door. Walking into the kitchen I was surprised to find it empty, I was sure I had heard him in here just now.

The aroma from the pot sitting on the stove lured me too it. Picking up the ladle I was tempted to taste it, before arms wrapped around my waist startling me.

"Peeta! Damn! You scared me." I whined, pretending to be angry.

"Heh, ah come on, you've scared me plenty, and I don't throw a tantrum." he teased, chuckling.

I turned around in his arms, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a glare.

"I'm not throwing a tantrum.." I pouted. He laughed, kissing my forehead.

"...cute"

I grinned at his comment, leaning in and giving him a hug. He hugged me back of course, just holding me for a sec, swaying back and forth gently.

"How was your outing?" he asked, as if in a mere whisper.

"It was fine, went to go see Prim. She's doing well with her child clinic." I responded, pulling away.

"Katniss. You know you can't lie to me.." he said. "you went out hunting again.."

"Oh, Peeta really I don't know why you worry so much. I can protect myself quite well, especially against some harmless rabbits. Plus I didn't lie I really did went to go see Prim. We had lunch together." I said, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"Katniss, I just don't like you being out in the woods..." he said trailing off.

I knew Peeta had a thing against the woods, ever since he was little. He never really told me what happened, all I know is that he might have gotten lost at some point or another.. whatever, I still consider it an irrational fear, especially considering how familiar I am with them.

"I grew up in the woods Peeta, it was the source of survival for my family. Its part of me." I explained, praying it didn't turn into an argument. He probably hoped for the same thing, since he was quick to change the subject.

"Well the food is ready, lets eat." he said, giving me his soul melting smile, pulling me into the dinning room.

The scene in front of me took my breath away. He had set up the table so nicely. There was a wooden board with fresh cut bread still steaming, a bowl containing cooked vegetables, tossed in some dressing. A piece of roast meat sat cooling on a platter ready to be cut. A bottle of wine, and two wine glasses sat at our spots. A beautiful bouquet of flowers sat in the middle. And everything was lit by candle light.

"Oh Peeta, it's beautiful." I said, feeling moisture build in my eyes.

He came from behind me, wrapping his arms around my slim waist.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked.

I stopped my looking around to think about it.. It wasn't our anniversary or a birthday.. no special holiday.. what could it be?

He must have seen my confusion, because next he turned me around, laughed.

"Kat, Today is the day you said you would be my wife.. the best day of my life.." he said, bringing me in for a hug.

I couldn't believe it. How could I not remember a day like this! I mentally kicked myself in the face.

"Hehe, don't worry about it.." he comforted, patting my head. "It's not like an anniversary, or anything, but it was important to me, so why not celebrate?" he said. Leading me to the table and pulling out my chair or me.

I sat down, eying the food temptingly. I was about to serve myself before he stopped me.

"Allow me, mam." he smiled, serving me a plate, then himself. We ate, and chatted, enjoying the peace and warmth of out home.

Everything was delicious, and I couldn't help but think. 'Damn I love this man so much,'

"Peeta it's delicious, really. How did you get it all done?" I asked not knowing exactly how he pulled it all off.

"Oh, well it's no surprise that Prim invited you for lunch just randomly today.." he said laughing.

Of course, Prim was a fanatic about these kinda things.

"Well aren't you just a little clever person." I teased, poking him in the arm.

"You know Peeta, when I was with Prim today. We had a little conversation. About different things." I explained.

"hm, oh really? What did you to ladies talk about." he asked giving me his undivided attention.

"Well, I was thinking..and then... well its like really complicated...and I couldn't think straight soo.. I thought.. oh my gosh im totally getting off track..."

"Katniss."

I looked up realizing I was not getting anywhere with my anything but ordinary conversation.

"Sorry, I got a little excited. ...anyways. I was thinking, that it would be a good time to start a family." I breathed out, thankful that there was a god out there to help me get out what I was saying.

He seemed to be brought back by my idea.

"Katniss. That's great! I was starting to think the same thing!" he said, showing me his full support.

I sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you feel that way, its just that i'm not entirely sure." I confessed. He took my hand in his.

"Kat, if your doubting yourself, then we can always wait." He assured me.

"It's not that...its just that well with how the world is. I mean would that be fair, to bring a child, into a world like this?" I asked.

He pondered the question. Then seemed to get an answer.

"Hun, all parents ask themselves that. My mother, your mother, everyone. But I'm glad your mother did. Or ells you wouldn't exist." he said.

"Sure, we don't know what lies ahead, but we can always make our way back. We both health, strong. Your kind and caring. I know that you would be the greatest mother.." he said, kissing my head again.

"hmm. Just like Hansel and Gretel following the bread crumbs after escaping the witch" I said.

"Yeah, that's a way to look at it." he agreed.

Peeta seemed to have an answer for everything, that's why I love him so much.

"Ok, yeah, I think I want to try to be a mom." I said, giving him an honest look.

He beamed at the idea. "Your going to be a great mother." He said, kissing me again.

"I hope soo, By the way did I tell you that I love you yet?" I asked, smiling.

"Nope, not today anyways" he said shaking his head, pouting.

I laughed at his facial expression.

"Hey, Peeta guess what then?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes?"

"I. love. You." I giggled.

He laughed. "Yeah, I know."

To be continued...


End file.
